


Peeping Tom(asina)

by Toyabear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Luna is naughty, Mutual Masturbation, Nekkid Weasley, Percy is meticulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: Luna has a secret:  everyday she peeps in on her favorite Weasley. It's alright as long and no one knows...right?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Percy Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Peeping Tom(asina)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Well, except for the misspellings and grammatical issues. Those are mine.

Luna knew it was wrong. Really really wrong. But it didn’t hurt anyone, it was a victimless crime right? Peeping in on a Weasley when he thought he was alone. Naughty naughty Luna. And not just any Weasley...oh no Bill was too wild, Charlie too buff, and the twins were too wrapped up in each other. And Ron was just...Ron. Sweet innocent Ron. There was nothing wrong with him but he didn’t fascinate Luna the way...he did. And Ginny was too wrapped up in Susan Bones for Luna’s taste. They were happily together and had been so for a number of years. Luna breathed out that little regret and watched it flutter on her finger for a moment before releasing it to the wind. She turned back to her voyeurism.

Luna didn’t always have this view of his room. Before the war, and before the Burrow had to be rebuilt, her window actually faced Ginny’s room. With a tree in between it was perfect hang out and hideaway spot for two young girls. But now, now that everyone was gone and moved away, Percy was back. Maybe he considered it a way to make amends for when he toed the ministry line during Voldemort’s aborted takeover but no matter the reason. Luna benefited from Percy Weasley living at home.

She turned back to the window. Percy Weasley. Perfect prefect Percival. Luna liked to watch him undress(and do other things) at night during the summer. Her room at the Rookery was close enough to peek into his after all. She didn’t even need her telescope. Well, not for what Percy was packing anyway. “Perfect prefect Percival’s penis,” Luna mouthed to herself, then giggled.

The door to his room opened and Luna settled herself into the window seat that bracketed the big bay window of her room. He was right on time. Like clockwork. Luna appreciated that.

She loved her father, she did...but her mother’s death had broken him beyond repair. But if her cousins on the Selwyn side hadn’t threatened to take her in until he climbed out of his depression, she honestly believed she would be an orphan now. But in the end, her dad straightened up enough to do the bare minimum and Luna covered the rest. She made sure they ate, dressed, and washed. But sometimes breakfast was at lunchtime, and sometimes getting ready for the day happened around teatime. Luna never complained. Having her dad part time was enough. She made it enough.

But that was why Percy’s stability appealed to her. Sometimes, in her quietest of daydreams, Luna would imagine that she was a balloon and that Percy was the steady hand tethering her to Earth.

Oh, but there he was, taking off his cuff-links. She pouted, she hated when her mind would wander and she missed something. But it was too late, his ministry robe was already off and hanging in his cupboard.

Percy placed the links in the designated spot on his dresser, he rubbed his neck and loosened his tie. Luna felt her hands wandering to the edge of her skirt. Her pulse was already rising. Her small tongue peaked out and licked her lips in anticipation. She forced herself to slow down. There was plenty of time for that. The tie came off. Luna sighed, rubbing her legs. Percy methodically unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He was never too slow, or too fast. His under shirt was next. Greedily Luna devoured the thin lines of his body with her eyes. All that gloriously freckled flesh. She moaned. He wasn’t chiseled like Charlie but de-gnoming the garden, flying the perimeter of the Burrow property to check the orchard, swimming in the pond on the property...life had been kind to Percy’s physique.

With the way he moved...Sometimes Luna got the feeling that he knew she was watching. Knew he was putting on a show. Those times she would remove her wand from behind her ear and check her wards. They always held. She did so, now. One could never be too careful.

Percy put his shirt on a hanger and smoothed out any wrinkles. Luna sighed and took off her panties. She gave her pussy a light stroke. Her belly quivered. Her favorite part was coming up. Percy shifted away from his wardrobe to fully face his open window. Slowly he reached down and loosened his belt. While he did that, Luna unbuttoned her sundress and turned to fully face Percy sitting back in a tall kneel on the seat. Coiling the belt, Percy laid it on the chair by his bedside presumably to put it away once he was done taking off his trousers. Which he then proceeded to do. Luna shuddered at the sight of Percy standing tall in no more than his socks and his boxers. Usually the sight of a man in his skivvies tended to amuse her more often then turn her on but...lightly pinching her nipples, Luna let out a soft growl. The things she wanted to do to Percy!

Not for the first time Luna imagined apparating into his room and...shaking her head lightly she brought herself back to the activity at hand. Percy was once again facing his wardrobe, this time carefully hanging up his trousers and placing the matching belt on the hanger. His socks were gone, leaving him in just his undershorts. Luna squeaked. She was behind! She stood up and dropped her dress. Not bothering to put her clothes away today lest she miss more of the show, Luna took off her panties. No bra today. She rarely bothered with the contraption. Her puffy nipples stood out pink and long against the fairness of her skin.

Giving them another pinch she focused in on what was happening next door, Percy was starkers in his window making his way to the full sized bed. Luna pressed herself against the window hoping...he sat down. Yes!

A little voice in her head sneered at how pathetic she was hoping a man would masturbate in front of her. But she couldn’t focus on her insecurities now, perfect prefect Percy’s penis was in front of her. And it demanded attention. Opening his beside drawer, Percy removed a small bottle of lube and poured a small amount of liquid in his hand. Rubbing his hands together to warm the liquid, they both groaned when he slid his fingers around his cock for the first time.

Luna dipped one hand below stroking her pussy lightly while pinching a nipple with the other. “Perfect Percy,” she moaned, “I-I w-wish you w-would touch me.” Keeping on eye on Percy, Luna tried to mimic his speed, she’s gotten much better at this part over the time that she’s spied on him. She speeds up with him focusing on her clit now. She concentrates on moving her fingers in small circles. Her other hand is in her mouth, she’s pretending that her fingers are in cock and she’s sliding them in and out, moaning his name all the while. She wishes he was there with her. To know the taste of his skin for real, to touch him. Not for the first time she wishes that maybe she could be Gryffindor brave in this area. She sticks another finger in her mouth, she gags on it. Her hand speed up again to a brutal pace...they’re both close. “Ungh, Percy!” She shrieks as she comes. Shuddering and twitching in front of the window she almost misses when he comes, she wishes she could hear him but she contents herself with watching his face as she comes down from her high. They sit there for a moment...alone and yet together before Percy gets up. But instead of putting on a robe and heading to take a shower, he moves back towards the window. Luna watches him wide-eyed. He doesn’t break routine easily. She wonders what he’s doing.

Percy opens his window. And then he motions for her to open hers. Heart in her throat, Luna does as asked. Smirking, he tells her, “Next time let’s be in the same room.”


End file.
